


Partners

by mlmkvrt



Category: Glee
Genre: Demiboy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, demiboy!blaine, gender non-conforming kurt hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmkvrt/pseuds/mlmkvrt
Summary: Blaine is a new student at McKinley. When you look at them, you may think “he’s just a boy like another”. They’re not. Blaine identify themself as a demiboy and uses they/them pronouns.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Partners

Blaine is a new student at McKinley. When you look at them, you may think “he’s just a boy like another”. They’re not. Blaine identify themself as a demiboy and uses they/them pronouns. They don’t mind being referred to as he/him but they just prefer they/them.

School started yesterday and they knew nobody except that person whose locker is next to theirs. His name is Kurt. The most popular guy at this school. Blaine was here for only a day and they couldn’t stop hearing about this famous Kurt. “He’s gorgeous” was Blaine’s first thought when they saw him for the first time. They were still surprised that he smiled them back when they saw each other this morning.

From what they heard, Kurt is a senior, the captain of the cheerios and one of the lead vocalist of the glee club. Blaine blushed at the fact that their new found crush is gonna see their audition for the glee club today.

Later that day, Blaine auditioned with “Fire on Fire” by Sam Smith. They got so caught up in the song thinking about how Sam was one of the first person who made them feel like it is okay to be nonbinary. They didn’t even realized that the song was over. Everyone was clapping and Kurt was giving them a standing ovation.

“Woah Blaine, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you’re in. Congratulations” Mr. Schue said and started to clap again along the others. Blaine blushed when Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

_ Two weeks later. _

“This week’s assignment is boys vs girls.”

Blaine froze. They couldn’t hear anything else except the excitement of the other members of the glee club.

A couple of minutes passed and Blaine was still frozen in the middle of the room.

“Blaine?” they couldn’t make up who called them, but it didn’t matter at the moment.

When they heard their name, they looked around to see that the girls were in a part of the room and the boys on the opposite part. Them, still in the middle.

They started to panic and looked back and forth between the girls, Mr. Schue and the boys. They didn’t know what to do. Their first thought was to just run away, so that’s what they did.

Tears started to roll down their cheeks as they rushed towards the restroom. Which made them even more angry because this school didn’t have any gender neutral restroom.

Kurt was following them and calling after them but they didn’t hear him.

Blaine locked themself in one of the stools and started to break down. Their back against the door started to sink down. As soon as they were fully sitting down, they hugged their knees and cried silently.

Three knocks on the door. “Blaine are you here?” It was Kurt’s soft voice. Blaine was surprised to hear him, they never actually talked to each other. Just quick smiles every now and then.

Three knocks again. “Look Blaine, I know we never talked but I’m here if you ever want to talk. Or not talk, just you know hang out or something. Or... Oh my god I’m sorry I’m rambling just... You obviously don’t want to talk to me and I’m not gonna force you but I just want to know if I can leave you alone or if you need anything...”

Kurt waited a minute but still no answer. Blaine could hear Kurt shifting around and a paper torned up but they couldn’t figure out what was he doing.

A couple of seconds later, a piece of paper was passed below their stool. Before they could see what was written in it, Kurt spoke “Um... I’m gonna leave you alone now, I just wanted to give you my number. So yeah... I’ll see you later Blaine.”

“Wait.” Blaine couldn’t believe they actually said this word aloud.

They got up on their feet, unlocked and opened the door to find kurt waiting for them with a tissue in his hand. 

Kurt gave them a little smile and handed them the tissue. Blaine took it and started to dry their tears.

To both of their surprises, Blaine spoke first “Can I tell you a secret?” It was more like a whisper and their voice was shaking.

“Yes, of course.” Kurt directly responded.

Blaine took a deep breath. It was the first time they were gonna say it to someone. They felt ready though. They might’ve never talked with Kurt before but he made them feel safe. 

“I-I-I...” they took a deep breath again. “I’m not a man.” a tear fell down their cheek, but they felt good. It felt good to finally say it to someone.

“It’s okay.” Kurt smiled at them and took the tissue to wipe the tear.

“I mean... I identify as a demiboy.” Blaine said quite proudly.

“I’m not really educated enough” Kurt said, sounding a bit embarrassed “I know that it’s a nonbinary term but I don’t really know what it means and please tell me if I shouldn’t ask that or if you don’t want to answer it’s fine but, what does that means?” 

“It’s okay, I can answer that. I just partially identify as male.”

“So... what are your pronouns? And is your name still the same? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Blaine smiled. Nobody ever asked them their pronouns before. “I don’t mind. My name is still Blaine and I don’t really mind when people uses he/him pronouns but i prefer they/them pronouns.” Still happy that someone asked them their pronouns.

“Okay.” Kurt smiled softly. “So since it’s a secret, what pronouns do you want me to use around other people?” 

“Um... He/him pronouns. I’m not ready to be out yet.” Blaine said sadly.

“It’s okay, you know? Take all the time you need. Nobody is pressing you.” Kurt saw the clock, he really needed to get home. “Thank you for trusting me with your secret Blaine.” Kurt goes in to hug them.

Blaine was surprised at first but directly hugged him back and melted in his arms. 

Kurt thought of a way to make Blaine laugh for a second before whispering into their ear “Your fat ass is so valid.”

Blaine laughed loudly still in Kurt’s arms and buried their face in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt squeezed Blaine tight and whispered to them that he really needed to get going. When they released each other, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and told them to text him. 

A few minutes after, they were both in their cars, waving at each other before going back home. Little did Blaine knew that Kurt was gonna spend the night educating himself on nonbinary people.

* * *

_ The next morning. _

Blaine was opening their locker when Kurt rushed towards them with a big grin on his face.

“Hey” Kurt said happily.

“Hi” Blaine responded back with a smile and wondered why Kurt looked so happy.

“I know it’s stupid but... I got you this” Kurt handed Blaine a mini demiboy flag with a blush on his face.

Blaine was shocked. A good kind of shocked. They felt like they couldn’t breath. Nobody paid enough attention to them to do some things like that before. 

“It’s not stupid. It’s really really sweet.” Without thinking, Blaine hugged him. And Kurt hugged them back.

Before either of them could say something, the bell ringed. They looked at each other and didn’t need to say anything. They just smiled and went to their classes.

* * *

_ Later that day. _

“Alright guys...” Mr. Schue started but Kurt cut him before he could finish.

“Mr Schue, if I may?” Kurt asked but didn’t wait for an autorisation. “As much as I like competition, I think that the whole boys vs girls is stupid and we should do another thing instead.” 

“And why is that? Is this about what happened yesterday with Blaine-“ 

“No. It’s about me.” Kurt said without thinking it twice. He didn’t want to out Blaine. “I don’t feel comfortable with the boys, and you don’t want me to go with the girls. And come on the boys vs the girls, if we’re being honest, this is ridiculous and very old fashion.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I agree Mr Schue.” Mercedes said. Kurt shoot her a smile and she smiled back.

“Guys we’re doing it period.” Mr. Schue said firmly.

“Jeez. Let loose a little, would you?! Stop being so fucking uptight all the time!” Kurt yelled.

The whole room was silent for 10 seconds before Mr. Schue talked again “Kurt... I’ll see you in the principal’s office.” 

Kurt took his bag and left the room, pissed off.

* * *

_ A few hours later. _

Kurtwas at home when he received a text from Blaine. They didn’t got a chance to see each other after glee club.

Blaine : Can I call you?

Kurt didn’t answered the text and sat down on against the headboard of his bed before calling them on facetime.

“Hi” Blaine had a big grin.

“Hey” Kurt smiled, happy to see Blaine’s face again.

They stared at each other for 30 seconds. Kurt saw that Blaine was lying on what he assumed is their bed and was wearing a gray hoodie. When they both realized that they were staring at each other they left their gazes and blushed.

“Um... You didn’t have to do that. You know... In glee club.” Blaine spoke first.

“I wanted to. You deserve to feel comfortable in that room Blaine.” Kurt gave them a smile.

“I feel comfortable when you’re there.” Blaine realized what they said and froze.

Kurt’s smile grew even wider. “Well then I’ll be there until the end of time.” Kurt said playfully and winked at them.

After that, they changed the subject and talked for hours before they went to bed and dreamt about each other.

* * *

_ The next day. _

“Hey, so since we’re both boycotting this week assignment, I was wondering if maybe.. Well... Will you... Oh gosh I’m sorry I’m rambling. Um... Will you sing a duet with me?” was the first thing that Kurt had told them.

“Yes of course!” Blaine said enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled at their enthusiasm. “Great well I’ll text you and we’ll meet up to figure something out.”

* * *

_A few days later._

It was time for them to sing their duet. They chose “Perfect” by P!nk. As soon as it was over they lost themselves in each other’s eyes while everyone was clapping.

When they came back to reality, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine. He kept looking at them and thought about how this human had him around their little finger despite the litlle amount of time since they knew each other.

Then Kurt realized. He was falling in love with Blaine.

* * *

A week passed by and Kurt still hadn’t told Blaine about his feelings. But he was almost sure that they were returned. He realized how flirty they were with each other, and when Blaine looked at him and blushed whenever Kurt caught them staring.

Kurt had enough. He was gonna tell Blaine.

Kurt : Meet me in the auditorium in 5. <3

Blaine : Sure! :) <333

Kurt was already in the auditorium waiting for them. He heard the door opened and took a deep breath.

“Hi, you wanted to see me?” Blaine said with a smile on their face.

“Um... Yeah I wanted to talk to you.” Kurt responded nervously. Blaine raised their eyebrows but didn’t say anything so Kurt continued. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, I’ve never done that before” Kurt chuckled. “I-I’m just gonna say it.” He took a deep breath. “I really, really, really like you Blaine. As more than friends... And it’s okay if you don’t return the feeling back, I just really needed you to know.” 

Blaine didn’t say anything for 20 seconds. They just looked into Kurt’s eyes and breathed heavily.

“Blaine..?” Kurt was terrified.

Silence. 

“Blaine please say anything...” a tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek.

Blaine was speechless. They couldn’t say anything. Without thinking it another second, Blaine brought their hands to hold Kurt’s jaw and kissed him. 

They kissed until they were both breathless. Kurt bringed his forehead against Blaine’s and couldn’t stop smiling.

“So, will you be my partner? Or significant other? Or any term you feel comfortable with?” Kurt asked enthusiastically.

“Yes. It will be an honor to be your partner.” Blaine grinned.

* * *

_ Three months later. _

They were on Blaine’s bed watching moulin rouge. Kurt was spooning Blaine.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear.

Blaine rolled around, so they could face Kurt. Still in his arms. Blaine put their hand on Kurt’s waist and let their head down on his shoulder.

“I thought about this a lot and i think I’m gender noncomforming. I don’t really mind to be referred as any pronouns. Like, I identify as a man but I don’t really care about it.”

Blaine smiled and said “Okay he/she/they pronouns” They both chuckled and started to kiss but Blaine couldn’t stop grinning so they stopped.

“Why are you so happy?” Kurt asked.

“Because now, I can sing “She” by Harry Styles without having to change half of the lyrics.” Blaine responded, still grinning.

Kurt laughed loudly and pecked them on their cheek “You’re a dork.”

They couldn’t stop looking in each other’s eyes. A few minutes after, Blaine started to sing in a whisper “She” and Kurt blushed before kissing them to stop them. 

“I love you, partner.” Kurt said when he pulled back.

“I love you too, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to pow who helped a lot. this is my first fanfiction and i’m not that good at english so thanks to everyone who read it <3


End file.
